El Mundo de Cabeza
by HikariNoAnkoku
Summary: James y Lily reviven, Voldemort muere de una forma inesperada, un gran secreto se revela y Harry tendrá que sufrir más las consecuencias cambiando de apariencia y ocultándolo, y para desgracia del chico, se encuentra consigo mismo... Literalmente hablando... ADVERTENCIA: ¡Slash! ¡Severitus/Sevitus! ¡HarryxGinny! ¡Fic.SUPER RARO!/CrackFic! (Advertencia completa adentro)
1. Lo raro apenas comienza

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**1) **La historia es A.U. aka Universo Alterno, es decir, que no tendrá nada que ver con los libros o películas.

**2) **Los personajes serán OOC aka Fuera de Personaje, o sea, que los personajes no se comportará como lo hacen normalmente.

**3) **Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, algunos magos y todas esas personas que han muerto en los libros y películas, en esta historia no han muerto :), sólo el pobre Voldy u.u

**4) **Harry **NUNCA** fue un Horrocrux y su marca en la frente simplemente era una marca normal que se le había hecho con el "Avada Kedavra".

**5) **Voldemort **NUNCA** hizo los Horrocruxes, pero murió cuando lanzó el "Avada Kedavra" y revivió (explicado después).

**6) **Parejas **SOLAMENTE MENCIONADAS **o que** NO SERÁN PERMANENTES**:

- Sirius x Severus

- Lily x James

**7) **Parejas que **SÍ SERÁN PERMANENTES **en el fic.:

- Harry x Ginny

- Lily x Severus

- James x Sirius

**P.D: **Esta historia no debe de ser tomada en serio, ya que saldrán cosas que no tendrán sentido y que no concordarán con los libros o inclusive con las películas. Así que si miran algo raro o que no tenga sentido, no se preocupen :D, así es mi fic.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece.

**UPDATE 2013 - #2: **Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

* * *

Capítulo #1: Lo raro apenas comienza

Un adulto de 36 años y un adulto de "apenas" 115 años, estaban en la oficina que pertenecía a ese mismo anciano con su traje típico morado y su larga barba. El hombre más joven que tenía nariz arqueada, estaba sentado en frente del anciano con lentes de semi-luna ya que iban a tener una fuerte, dura y sería discusión...

—Voldemort ya murió —dijo el anciano.

—¿Qué? —dijo el otro hombre.

—Te he dicho que Tom ya no...

—¡Sí, sí eso sí entendí! ¿¡Lo que no entiendo es cómo es qué pasó!?

—Lo primero que debes saber es que James y Lily Potter están vivos.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Es verdad Severus —el anciano dijo con su típico brillo en los ojos que en ese momento, el hombre de cabello largo por encima del hombro y grasoso, estaba detestando.

—Pero Dumbledore...

—Pasen —dijo Dumbledore y ni siquiera se había escuchado a alguien tocar la puerta.

La puerta se abrió revelando a dos personas presuntamente muertas. Sí, los que estaban ahí eran James y Lily, que no se veían de la misma edad a la que habían muerto, si no que era como si nunca les hubiera pasado nada y sólo el tiempo les hubiera afectado un poco.

—... Hola —dijo James un poco nervioso cerrando la puerta detrás de él después de que la mujer de cabello rojo había pasado a la oficina.

—Sev —dijo la mujer acercándose rápidamente y le dio un abrazo a ese hombre que todos los chicos en Hogwarts odiaban. El hombre desgraciadamente no le regresó el abrazo, en lugar de eso él sólo la separó de él y dijo:

—Dumbledore, ¿¡qué demonios pasa aquí!? —dijo él volteándose para ver al Director de la escuela de Hogwarts.

Lily se volvió a acercar a su esposo lentamente, sintiéndose mal de que su amigo de la infancia no le devolviera el abrazo que ella tanto anhelaba, después de todo ella había vuelto a la vida y quería que él supiera que quería volver a ser su amiga.

—Severus, cálmate —dijo el hombre con unos lentes redondos que desde siempre había usado.

—¡No me digas que me calme Potter! —Severus dijo mirando devuelta a los dos que habían llegado—. ¡Y por el amor de Merlín! ¿¡Cómo es que aún tienes tus lentes!? ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo los odio!

—¡Snivellus! ¡Traté de ser decente, pero deja mis lentes en paz! —James dijo acercándose a Severus muy enojado sacando su varita de su bolsillo.

—¡¿Maldición y cómo es que sigues teniendo una varita aún después de morir?! —Snape dijo sacando su propia varia a punto de atacar al Merodeador.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Snivellus!

Dumbledore que ya iba a parar esa absurda discusión a punto de ser pelea, la mujer de ojos verdes habló antes de que pudiera decir el anciano pudiera decir algo.

—¡James! ¡Severus! ¡Dejen de actuar como unos niños! —Lily dijo enojada y todos se le quedaron mirando.

Lily suspiró levemente.

—Acabo de regresar de la muerte, quiero ver a mi hijo y lo primero que hacen es discutir —ella dijo con voz firme y enojada—. No estoy de humor para alguno de sus...

—Pase —dijo Dumbledore al escuchar un leve golpe en la puerta.

La puerta de nuevo se abrió y entró de la nada un hombre con ojos grises.

—¡Cornamenta! —dijo el hombre un poco más sano a como se veía en la prisión, pero aun así parecía irreversible todos esos años que había estado en Azkaban.

—¡Canuto! —dijo James volteando a ver a Sirius Black, uno de sus mejores amigos.

James se acercó y le dio un fuerte gran abrazo de lado, demostrando su gran amistad. Luego, los dos se separaron.

—Había escuchado que tú y Lily habían vuelto a la vida.

—¿Acaso eso no es obvio? —dijo Severus entre dientes.

—Severus —dijo el anciano con una gran barba—. Como habrás notado Sirius ya puede andar libremente por el hecho de que Peter Pettigrew fue el verdadero traidor.

Ante eso el profesor de Pociones no resistió en rodar sus ojos.

—Eso ya lo sé Albus, Sirius ya podía andar libre desde hace muy poco tiempo... Se podría decir que desde hace... ¿¡tres años!?

—Y como iba diciendo... —dijo el Director de Hogwarts ignorando lo que había dicho su antiguo estudiante—... pues también habrás notado que ellos están vivos, ellos lo están porque Tom ya murió.

_—__Eso era lo primero que quería saber – suspiró Severus para evitar enojarse más y así evitar alguna otra discusión __**burda***__._

—Y lo más probable es que tu marca ya haya desaparecido —dijo el anciano.

Dicho esto, Severus se rió un poco, demostrando que no creía lo que le había dicho, y se levantó la manga de su brazo en donde tenía la marca lentamente.

—Eso es impo... —dijo Severus mirando su brazo completamente limpio y decidió remangarse la otra manga (por si se había equivocado) y no tenía nada.

—¿Y cómo se supone que murió? —dijo al que todos llamaban "Greasy Git" seriamente como casi siempre lo hacía para ocultar lo que realmente sentía, aunque unos minutos atrás él no estaba ocultando lo que sentía.

—Fue demasiado sencillo —dijo el anciano recordándolo a la perfección—, pero algo... extraño... Fue atacado con una de esas cosas de muggles, es a eso a lo que llaman una "lechuya", "vechuca", como era… creo que era una "bazuca"

—¡¿Una bazuca?! —dijo Lily sorprendida—. ¡Eso es un arma grande como si fuera un tubo gigante que lanza algo y cuando impacta con algo lo destruye fácilmente! ¿¡Cómo es que Voldemort murió por eso!? ¡¿No se supone que él era un gran y poderoso mago oscuro?! ¡Y ahora me dicen que murió por un arma de muggles!

—¿Quién lo diría? —dijo James, luego comenzó a reír un poco y Sirius comenzó a reír también.

—¡Qué bueno que ese idiota murió! —dijeron los dos amigos emocionados.

—¡Eh! —dijeron los dos como siempre lo hacían cuando decían al mismo tiempo lo mismo. Eso era algo como decir: "¡Genial!"

—Esa cosa la obtuvo un nacido de muggles que trabajaba siendo un Auror y como ya estaba harto de Voldemort —dijo Dumbledore ignorando la alegría de los dos hombres—, pidió prestado una de esas cosas que su padre guardaba que trabajaba de quien sabe qué cosa y cuando descubrieron donde estaba Voldemort le dieron con esa cosa... Por suerte a Tom no se le ocurrió hacer un Horrocrux como se pensaba y sólo lo revivieron con esos rituales de la magia negra muy antiguos...

—Y ahora que Voldemort se ha ido, ¿qué pasará con los Mortífagos y con...?

—¿Contigo? —interrumpió Dumbledore terminando la oración.

—Sí

—Yo ya me encargué de que no fueras encarcelado. Todos tus cargos contra ti han sido retirados al demostrar que eras un espía, y los demás Mortífagos serán llevados a Azkaban o les darán el beso del dementor. Eso es depende a todas las cosas que han hecho.

—Entonces Draco...

—Él está bien —volvió a interrumpirlo el Director—. Tu ahijado está bien, está con Narcissa y en cuanto a Lucius... no sé cuándo saldrá de Azkaban, pero lo que sí sé es que Draco y Narcissa lo visitan seguido, y están haciendo todo lo posible para que lo saquen. Y no morirá por un dementor.

_—__Menos mal __—__pensó Severus__—__. __Él ha sido mi amigo desde siempre, aunque no lo parece, nosotros siempre nos hemos llevado bastante bien..._

—¡Ese Lucius debería de morir por el beso del Dementor para que así ese Draco sepa lo que se siente el Karma! —dijo Sirius enojado y cruzando los brazos—. ¡Draco siempre ha molestado a Harry! ¡Y nunca puedo hacer nada porque Harry siempre dice: "No hagas nada, porque luego me expulsan de Hogwarts!" —dijo eso último con voz más aguda para "imitar" la voz de Harry—. ¡Qué importa que sea expulsado! Bueno, ¡eso sí importa! ¡Pero ese chico Draco debe de ser castigado!

—¡¿Lo ha estado molestando?! —gritó James enfurecido—. ¡Canuto! ¡Debemos de darle una lección a ese chico!

—¡Nadie le hará nada a mi ahijado! —gritó Severus apuntándoles con la varita de nuevo.

—¡Ya! ¡Paren ya! —gritó Lily harta y desesperada.

_Dumbledore estaba harto de ver a sus ex-estudiantes pelear como unos completos niños "mocosos". Suspiró profundamente para calmarse y decidió que debía de hacer algo importante en lugar de quedarse ahí como una estatua._

_—__Yo mejor voy por Harry de una buena vez __—__pensó Dumbledore y rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el Director de Hogwarts desapareció._

* * *

**Palabras con ***

**1) Burda (o): **Tosco, grosero o que no tiene cuidado o delicadeza.

**¿Qué piensan de mi historia? ¿Qué es rara, es buena? Díganmelo en los reviews :) (o comentarios) , y por favor sólo comentarios constructivos y buenos. Gracias :D.**

**¡Bye! ¡Hasta luego!**


	2. ¿¡Papá y mamá?

**Hola a todos (as)**** n.n, se MUUUY bien que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto y honestamente espero que este capítulo no se les haga corto :)**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: ****Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

**UPDATE 2013 - #2: ****Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.**

* * *

Capítulo #2: ¿¡Papá y mamá!?

Un día antes de que Harry partiera a Hogwarts, él estaba afuera de la casa de los Dursley arreglando el jardín. Eso era un poco extraño para él porque desde el año pasado ya no le hacían mucho caso, es más, le prestaban mucha menos atención que cuando era pequeño, solamente porque cada año tenían más miedo hacia él por su magia. Pero volviendo al tema de arreglar el jardín...

Él estaba arreglando el jardín porque Vernon y Petunia decidieron aprovecharse de él mientras podían, y pues, ¿qué más le quedaba hacer?, tenía que quedarse ahí por esa estúpida protección que supuestamente había realizado su madre. Lo que para Harry sería creíble, era que Dumbledore nada más decía eso para regresarlo a su "hogar", pero debía de tener alguna razón para regresarlo y que no se pudiera quedar con alguna otra persona como su padrino. Probablemente la protección sí había sido hecha por su madre y estaba siendo un tonto en no confiar tanto en Dumbledore, pero bueno, eso lo sabría hasta que fuese mayor de edad (17 años).

Eran las once de la mañana y el chico no había comido nada, ya que le habían dicho sus "amorosos" tíos que comiera hasta que terminara sus quehaceres. Por suerte sólo le faltaba limpiar la casa...mejor olviden eso último.

_—__Sólo un día más —suspiró el adolescente con ropa de unas cinco tallas más grande que la talla que debería de tener. Pero no se preocupen, esa ropa sólo la usaba para hacer sus labores, ya que no quería que su ropa que le quedaba a la perfección se ensuciara o se desgarrara._

_—__Ya falta poco... —susurró Harry con una leve sonrisa._

Luego de la nada el profesor Dumbledore apareció con su típica túnica morada y sus lentes de media luna, junto a ese brillo en sus ojos.

_—_Harry, ¿por qué llevas esa ropa? _—_preguntó Dumbledore con una expresión preocupada, pero relajada.

_—_Hola, Profesor Dumbledore _—_dijo Harry dando un pequeño brinco del susto por la repentina aparición del Director de Hogwarts_—. _Llevo esta ropa porque estoy arreglando el jardín, no quisiera arruinar mi ropa de diario _—_dijo Harry viendo que el anciano le extendió su brazo para que se levantara.

_—¿A qué niño le dan ese tipo de ropa? —pensó Dumbledore—. Esa ropa se mira muy gastada y yo que he visto, los Muggles no tienen ese tipo de ropa... Luego hablaré junto a sus padres sobre los Dursley._

Dumbledore ahora estaba pensando en que de verdad había sido una mala idea mandar al chico con sus únicos parientes vivos, como casi todos le habían dicho. Arabella Figg y Minerva McGonagall habían sido las únicas que sabían lo malo que podían ser esos parientes suyos (por ser las únicas que sabían además de él), y si Rubeus Hagrid hubiera sabido sobre eso, él hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que se pudiera quedar en un buen lugar. Él hasta podía suplicar que se quedara con él, pero obviamente no sería un buen lugar para criar a un niño por más que el semi-gigante lo quisiera, así que lo más probable era que él suplicara para que se quedara con McGonagall o inclusive con Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

_—_No quisiera ofenderlo, pero quisiera saber por qué vino aquí Profesor, ¿es algo sobre Voldemort? _—_preguntó Harry sacando a Dumbledore de su discusión interna, e interrumpió al anciano que ya estaba a punto de preguntarle por los Dursley.

_—_Sí, pero además tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

_—_¿Mucho más importante que Voldemort? _—_interrumpió Harry sorprendido.

_—_Por el momento sí, y debemos de ir a Hogwarts de una vez _—_dijo el Profesor Dumbledore brillándole los ojos de nuevo con un poco más de felicidad, pero aún se veía un poco apagado el brillo por la culpa que comenzaba a sentir por el posible mal trato por parte de la familia de Harry.

Luego el chico fue rápidamente a la más pequeña habitación (la segunda ex-habitación de Dudley), se puso su ropa de diario y salió con su maleta junto con la jaula de Hedwig sin que sus parientes se dieran cuenta. (No se preocupen, Hedwig estaba en un lugar seguro).

_—_¿Ya les avisaste a tus tíos sobre tu ida a Hogwarts? _—_le dijo Dumbledore.

_—_Ya les dije _—_mintió Harry sabiendo muy bien que a ellos no les importaba si él se iba o no.

El hombre de 115 años no creyó lo que había dicho Harry, tampoco era tan tonto o tan despistado como para creer tal mentira, a parte ya llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando como Director como para saber el comportamiento de un adolescente, especialmente cuando mentían para salirse con la suya.

_—_Profesor Dumbledore, tengo una pregunta _—_dijo Harry antes de que Albus se preparara para desaparecerse junto a Harry.

_—_¿Qué pasa Harry?

_—_¿Por qué no se vistió como un...? _—_dijo Harry volteando a los lados_—,_ ¿un muggle? _—_susurró Harry.

_—_Pues... lo olvidé _—_dijo el hombre un poco apenado y riéndose levemente_—._ No te preocupes, de todas formas los muggles siempre que me ven piensan que nosotros los magos y brujas estamos vestidos así por alguna apuesta o algo por el estilo, inclusive hasta piensan que somos parte de alguna secta... y ni siquiera ha pasado un muggle por esta calle.

_—_Cierto _—_dijo el adolescente de ojos verdes_—._ Pero de todas formas las personas se pudieron haber asomado desde sus casas.

_—_Tú tranquilízate Harry, de todas formas hubo un grupo de brujas y magos que salieron a las calles cuando Voldemort había muerto y no pasó nada _—_dijo el sonriendo levemente, pero notó que Harry se veía triste por lo que había pasado ese día glorioso que había muerto Voldemort.

_—_Pero también lamentábamos la muerte de tus padres... _—_dijo dejando de sonreír_—. _Toma mi brazo, ya nos vamos _—_dijo Dumbledore alzando un poco el brazo.

_—_Está bien _—_dijo Harry sonriendo levemente, pero con un poco de tristeza.

Oficina de Dumbledore...

_—_¿Oigan y Dumbledore? _—_preguntó James mirando hacia los lados y los demás también comenzaron a hacerlo.

Rápidamente, como si lo hubiera invocado, Dumbledore apareció a lado de una réplica de James Potter en su juventud y con algunas de las facciones de Lily, como lo eran sus ojos verdes. Y sin olvidar que había la maleta a su lado y tenía la jaula de su hermosa lechuza.

_—Maldita aparición —pensó Harry quejándose un poco por estar mareado._

_—_¿Harry? _—_dijo Lily sorprendida y acercándose a pasos chiquitos hacia su hijo, por estar insegura de que si fuese su único hijo.

_—¿Mamá? —pensó Harry sorprendido y paralizado en su lugar—. ¿Estoy alucinando por la Aparición?_

_—_¡Harry! _—_dijo Lily corriendo hacia su hijo y dándole un fuerte abrazo_—. _¡Yo y James te extrañamos demasiado! _—_dijo ella a punto de llorar de felicidad.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo lentamente a su madre acostumbrándose un poco más a esa extraña persona para él. Mientras seguía abrazándola él miró que enfrente de él también estaba su padre, James, y estaba a lado de su padrino. Luego, por instinto abrazó a su madre soltando unas cuantas lágrimas comprendiendo que podía ser la vida real y no un simple sueño; sin importarle que todos lo estuvieran viendo, inclusive su maestro de pociones... ¿Su maestro de pociones? ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?... Seguramente Harry no lo había visto antes porque su padre y su padrino era lo que más le importaba a él.

_—¿Qué demonios hace aquí Snape? —pensó Harry dejando de abrazar a su madre limpiándose las lágrimas un poco apenado de que Severus estuviera ahí. No quería dejar que el maestro que más odiaba (de hecho era el único profesor que odiaba) lo viera llorar; Harry debía mostrar que no era un "bebé", aunque no tenía absolutamente nada de malo llorar._

_—_Hola _—_dijo Harry sonriendo levemente a los demás y le sonrieron de vuelta, a excepción de Snape. De todas formas si Harry James Potter lo hubiera saludado amablemente o inclusive un "Buenos días" secamente, el maestro no le hubiera saludado o le hubiera dicho algo insultante a su manera.

James y Sirius se acercaron al chico y James fue el primero en darle un abrazo.

_—_Hijo, que bueno que estoy vivo de nuevo para verte crecer tan siquiera de un adolescente a un adulto _—_dijo su padre dándole un cálido abrazo_—. _Es como su hubieran pasado 5 minutos y ya hubieras crecido hasta ser adolescente. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

_—_Tiene 16 años, James _—_contestó Sirius sonriendo ampliamente y James dejó de abrazar a su hijo.

_—_Perdón porque nosotros no estuvimos aquí todos estos años para ti _—_dijo la mujer entristecida.

_—_No se preocupen, no fue su culpa _—_dijo Harry apenándose por la preocupación que sentían ellos.

_—Por fin se cómo se siente tener a alguien que se preocupe por mi... aparte de Sirius, pero él es más como un tío divertido —pensó Harry felizmente._

Después de la nada, Severus abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de salir para evitar más momentos llenos de "miel" que tanto asco le causaban a Snape, hasta que Dumbledore tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de hablarle.

_—_Espera Severus.

_Severus inmediatamente se detuvo y suspiró levemente; respiró tan despacio que era __casi imperceptible._

_—¿Y ahora que querrá? —pensó Severus volteándose y cerrando la puerta de nuevo._

_—_Quiero por favor que dejes vivir la familia Potter en tu cuarto aquí de Hogwarts _—_Dumbledore dijo otra vez con ese brillo en los ojos que lo hacían ver como un perrito que quería convencer a alguien.

_—¿Qué? —pensó Harry con la boca abierta y haciendo una mueca de repulsión—. Pobres de mis padres, al menos no estaré allí... Pero tendré que visitarlos... Espero que Snape no sea un maldito mientras yo esté ahí o que sea una mierda con mis padres._

_—_No _—_dijo Severus y se fue azotando la puerta detrás de él.

_—_¿Y por qué no se quedan conmigo en Grimmauld Place? _—S_irius preguntó, aparentemente no importándole en lo absoluto que su ex-compañero de Hogwarts se fuera.

_—_Porque puede ser que alguna persona entre a tu casa y se enteren de los Potter. Hay que tomar precauciones.

_—_Director, sin ofender, pero CREO que NOSOTROS podemos ESCOGER donde VIVIR _—_James dijo rudamente y resaltando algunas palabras_—._ No nos puede andar ordenando qué hacer y qué no.

_—_¡James!, no le hables así al Profesor Dumbledore, además tiene razón.

_—_¡Lily! _—_dijo James preocupado porque Lily estaba a favor de ese viejo.

_—_Debemos de quedarnos en Hogwarts hasta que todos se tranquilicen con todo ese asunto de Voldemort y que también todos los magos y brujas se enteren de este gran acontecimiento _—_contestó la mujer_—._ Y debemos prepararnos para las preguntas que tendremos que contestar del "Profeta" _—_dijo ella refiriéndose al periódico_—,_ porque nosotros no sabemos ni cómo revivimos. Nosotros solamente despertamos vivitos y coleando a lado del cuerpo inerte de Voldemort.

_—_¿Así fue como aparecieron? _—_preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

_—_Sí _—_contestó el Merodeador_—._ Fue algo terrorífico despertar después de tanto tiempo, pero a pesar de haber despertado a lado de Voldemort no _fue nada agradable_, todo estuvo bien.

_—_Pero no vieron cómo es que aparecieron _—_preguntó el aún sorprendido Canuto.

_—_Los Aurores presentes en el asesinato dijeron que dos luces aparecieron a lado de Voldemort, una de cada lado, y luego aparecieron ustedes... _—__dijo Dumbledore y __comenzó a contar todo detalladamente..._

_—_¡Qué demonios hago aquí! _—_gritó un hombre desesperado, mirando a muchos a su alrededor sorprendidos y con los ojos como dos platos grandes y blancos.

_—_¿James y Lily Potter? _—_dijo una mujer sorprendida que los estaba rodeando.

_—_¡Lily! _—_dijo James mirando a su lado y ahí estaba Lily muy tranquila mirando a los Aurores, pero justo a su lado estaba Voldemort... muerto... pero con un gran hoyo en su estómago_—._ ¡A la mierda! _—_dijo levantándose del susto_—._ ¡¿Ese es Voldemort?!

_—_James tranquilízate _—_dijo Lily estando más tranquila que él. Parecía que ella ni estaba impactada por haber regresado a la vida, pero luego miró a su lado izquierdo en el suelo y ahí estaba Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_Ante eso que estaba presenciando, _la mujer gritó tan fuerte que los Aurores se alejaron un poco. Luego ella rápidamente se levantó y abrazó a James por el miedo.

_—_¿Ya ves a qué me refería? _—_dijo James un poco asustado.

_—_¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? _—_dijo Lily soltando a su esposo y volteando a ver a los Aurores_—. _¿Por qué Voldemort tiene un hoyo en su estómago?

_—_Eso es una muy graciosa historia _—_dijo alguien riéndose nerviosamente.

_—_Lily, James, vine en cuanto me dijeron que habían revivido _—_dijo Dumbledore avanzando en frente de todos los Aurores.

_—_Pero si acabamos de revivir _—_dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado.

_—_La aparición es muy útil, ¿sabes? _—_dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

_—_Espere un momento, ¿nos pueden decir tan siquiera cómo es que murió? _—_preguntó Lily Potter, antes conocida como Lily Evans.

_—_En mi oficina de Hogwarts les explicaré todo el asunto. Debemos de irnos.

_—_Está bien _—__renegó_ James mirando de nuevo a Voldemort con mucha curiosidad para saber qué le había pasado.

_—... _Y volviendo al tema _—_dijo Dumbledore terminando su breve historia_—._ Se quedarán con Severus.

_—_Por supuesto _—_dijo Lily mirando a su esposo por si intentaba protestar contra ella_—_...Y tú también Harry James Potter.

_—_Pero mamá, Snape me odia _—_Harry dijo cruzando los brazos, enojándose un poco_—. _Además ya van a empezar las clases y tengo que quedarme en la Torre de Gryffindor como los demás.

_—_Harry, es Profesor Snape _—_Dumbledore corrigió al adolescente_—._ Profesor Snape.

_—_¡Ah! ¡Snape! ¡Profesor Snape o lo que sea! _—_dijo Harry alzando la voz y enojándose poco a poco_—._ ¡Él siempre me trata como basura al igual que a todas las demás casas, a excepción de sus queridos alumnos de Slytherin y además a nosotros los de Gryffindor nos trata mucho peor!

_—Aunque probablemente Snape no me dejaría en una alacena bajo las escaleras —pensó Harry—. Aun así sería muy malo estar ahí con él._

_—_Yo sé que ha cambiado... _—_suspiró la madre de Harry_—._ Pero él es una buena persona en el interior.

_—_¡Sí claro! _—_dijo Sirius burlándose_—._ ¡Ha de serlo, pero muy en el interior! ¡Pero MUY en el interior! ¡O seguramente ni lo sea!

_—_¡Sirius! _—_dijo la mujer enojada_—._ ¡Tú y los demás Merodeadores fueron los causantes de que fuera así! ¡Y yo también lo fui pero tan siquiera yo estoy buscando su perdón!

_—_¿Qué? _—_dijo Harry sorprendido, pero fue ignorado por completo.

_—_¡Discúlpame, pero él siempre ha sido así! _—_el perro Animago dijo enojado.

_—_¡No es cierto! ¡Y ustedes quieren proteger a Harry del hijo de Lucius y ustedes siempre han sido así!

_—_¿¡Entonces dices que no debemos protegerlo!? _—_dijo James espantado.

_—_Deben de protegerlo, pero, ¿no creen que es algo irónico que siempre han estado molestando a Sev y ahora estén en contra que molesten a alguien?

_—_¡Sí, pero es nuestro hi...!

_—_¿Sev? _—_interrumpió Harry a su padre muy confundido por el apodo que usó su madre para dirigirse a su amargado maestro de Pociones_—._ ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, no logro comprender nada de lo que dicen.

_—_Tu maestro era mi mejor amigo de la infancia, hasta que algo pasó... _—__d_ijo Lily.

La mujer estaba recordando en esa vez que él le había llamado "Sangre Sucia" y ella no quería disculparlo. Tiempo después ella lo hizo, pero luego Severus era el que estaba enojado porque ella había estado con James. De verdad estaba muy celoso, sólo que él no lo admitía y decía que no aceptaba que fueran amigos de nuevo porque James (junto a los Merodeadores) había sido su bully en todos sus años en Hogwarts. Pero eso no es nada porque ahora era mucho peor con la noticia de lo que era su hijo: Una copia exacta de su rival... ¿Cómo no odiar a Harry? Harry era la representación del amor entre James y Lily.

_—_¿Qué pasó? _—_preguntó el-chico-que-vivió-para-nada-ya-que-NO-mató-a-Vold emort, mirando como su madre tenía una expresión de culpa y tristeza.

_—_La llamó "Sangre Sucia" _—_dijo James con demasiada repulsión hacia esa palabra.

_—_Sí, pero no fue su intención _—_dijo Lily Evans defendiendo arduamente a su ex-amigo de la infancia_—_ ¡Él me lo dijo!

_—_¿Entonces por qué no parecía que lo habías perdonado? _—_preguntó Sirius.

_—_Para que no lo molestaran _—_dijo ella firmemente_—. _Y cuando creí que habían cambiado estaba completamente equivocada... ahora me doy cuenta de eso...

_—_Pero Lily... _—_dijo James.

_—_No digas nada _—_dijo ella seriamente mirando a su esposo y a Sirius.

_—_Pero... _—_dijo Sirius.

_—_¡Nada de peros! _—_gritó Lily más enojada que antes_—._ Tú y Sirius se disculparán y también tú y Harry vivirán con Sev junto conmigo.

_James Potter y Sirius Black suspiraron, aceptando su derrota contra Lily Evans._

_—¡No! —pensó Harry intentando no gritar de verdad por la desgracia que le esperaba._

_—_Está bien _—_dijeron los dos amigos al unísono.

_—_¿Pero tan siquiera no nos podemos quedar en otra habitación de Hogwarts? _—_preguntó James.

_—_No _—_dijo Dumbledore que ya casi se olvidaba que estaba en ese lugar_—._ Tengan un lindo día.

_—_Igual Profesor Dumbledore _—_dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Unos con más ganas que otros por estar desanimados y enojados.

_—_¿Y dónde está viviendo Sev? _—_preguntó Lily antes de salir.

_—_En la habitación del Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin _—_respondió el director amablemente_—._ La contraseña de Slytherin es "Sangre Pura" para poder entrar a la Sala común.

_—_Muchas gracias.

_—_¿No necesitas a alguien que te lleve para saber dónde están las Mazmorras? _—_preguntó Dumbledore.

_—_No gracias, Profesor Dumbledore, he ido muchas veces para allá _—_dijo ella guiñándole el ojo_—. _Me lo sé de memoria como la palma de mi mano.

Harry se aterró ante eso y por la manera en que lo había dicho su madre. ¿Cuántas veces había ido? ¿Habría ido por el horripilante hombre que parecía murciélago?

_—_Espero que no sea tan malo todo este asunto _—_pensó Harry preocupado y retirando esos pensamientos de su madre dentro de las Mazmorras. Tomó su maleta y la jaula de Hedwig y caminó junto a sus padres y padrino para salir de ahí.

_—_Casi lo olvidaba _—_dijo el anciano haciendo que se detuvieran todos.

_—_¿Sí, Profesor? _—_preguntó James.

_—_¿Quieren un dulce de limón? _—__preguntó_ sonriendo levemente y tomó un dulce para él mismo.

_—_No, gracias _—_dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

_—_A la próxima que venga tomaré uno _—_Lily dijo sonriendo ampliamente_—._ Tenga un lindo día Profesor.

_—_Gracias Lily _—_dijo él sonriendo_—._ Adiós, Harry, James, Sirius.

_—_Adiós Profesor _—_dijo Harry sonriendo levemente.

_—_Adiós _—_dijo Sirius.

_—_Pásesela bien Profesor _—_dijo James y cuando todos salieron, la puerta se cerró… obviamente…

* * *

**Este capítulo fue menos raro, pero luego comenzará lo bueno de la historia (666) ... pero bueno...**

**Adiós a todos n.n**


	3. De mal en peor

**Mujaja xD, por fin estoy devuelta con un capítulo de este crack-fic. Por fin salí de la escuela y tengo ganas de brincar tan alto hasta morir, porque la estúpida escuela me impedía hacer lo que yo quería :-(**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece en lo absoluto.

* * *

Capítulo #3: De mal en peor

Sirius había corrido al salir de la oficina de Dumbledore para que Lily no lo alcanzara y al parecer decidió irse a su casa, en Grimmauld Place. Así que James tenía que disculparse solo, y lo único bueno era que Lily había accedido a que Harry se quedara en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero con la condición de que el niño-que-vivió se quedara esa misma noche a dormir para que el día de mañana se fuera a preparar para el primer día de clases (era algo malo, pero él no quería quedarse a vivir en la habitación de Severus durante un ciclo escolar entero si no aceptaba dormirse con ellos un día antes de que las clases comenzaran). Ahora James (enojado porque Sirius había escapado), Lily y Harry caminaban, sin decir nada, hacia las Mazmorras para entrar a la habitación del hombre que parecía un murciélago gigante.

—Y pensar que el Sombrero Seleccionador quería que estuviera en Slytherin —pensó Harry sorprendido—. Este lugar es demasiado frío.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron y se detuvieron en frente de un cuadro de un anciano que mostraba cierta superioridad hacia ellos. Era para entrar a la Sala común de Slytherin.

—¿Y quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el hombre seriamente—. Chico, ¿no se suponen que las clases empiezan el día de mañana? Y ustedes ni siquiera son profesores de Hogwarts.

—No nos hable así —dijo James de inmediato—. Estoy de muy mal humor.

—Eso ya lo noté —respondió la pintura que se movía.

—James, tranquilo —dijo Lily sonriendo y James se relajó un poco, regresándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Discúlpelo, es que hemos tenido muchas sorpresas últimamente

—Es una desgracia —respondió el hombre—. Y usted es Lily Evans, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí, ¿todavía me recuerda señor Rumsfeld? —preguntó la mujer sorprendida de que esa pintura pudiera reconocerla, ya que solo la veía cuando Severus y ella iban a entrar a la Sala Común simplemente para que el maestro de pociones no se sintiera tan solo cuando todos los demás se iban a Hogsmeade y como siempre Severus Snape Prince no había conseguido que le firmaran el permiso por razones desconocidas para Lily.

—Por supuesto —contestó la pintura con una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Pero creí que… había desaparecido…

—Es que fuimos revividos, pero no sabemos por qué —respondió la de cabello rojo.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó James tranquilamente, pero con un tono cansado, no porque estaba esperando ahí parado, sino que de verdad quería recostarse en una cama y estar inmóvil por una semana.

—Perdonen —dijo la pintura honestamente.

—No se preocupe —dijo Lily sonriendo y la pintura le regresó el amable gesto.

—¿Clave?

—Sangre Pura —dijo Lily en voz alta y la pintura reveló una puerta.

Cuando entraron los tres de la familia Potter, la pintura se cerró para que no dejara entrar a otra persona, y esas personas que ahora estaban en la "caverna" de los Slytherin se quedaron observando a su alrededor un poco sorprendidos, pero más Harry, ya que antes no se había percatado que la Sala Común de Slytherin era tan elegante. En ese lugar había muebles de cuero negro y de madera negra, y además el lugar era iluminado por unas lámparas que le daban un tono verdoso al lugar junto a las ventanas que también permitían mostrar el Lago Negro y también hacía que hubiera un tono verdoso en la Sala Común. ¿Cómo no había notado eso cuando entró a la Sala Común en segundo grado?

—La Sala Común de Slytherin se mira muy bien cuando está todo tranquilo —comentó Lily para quitar ese horrendo silencio—. Olvidé lo bien que se siente estar aquí observando el Lago Negro.

—¿Con este frío? —dijo James sorprendido—. Prefiero estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor siendo aplastado por montones de cobijas.

—Hijo, no has dicho nada desde hace un buen rato, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Lily mirando a su hijo.

—Y le recomendaría que no dijera nada —interrumpió Snape, quien ahora se encontraba a lo lejos, en un pasillo que posiblemente dirigía a la habitación personal del profesor de pociones.

—Severus —dijo James parándose en frente de Harry y Lily con sus brazos sobre su pecho, como si fuera a defender arduamente a su familia del "murciélago gigante".

—Potter —dijo Severus arqueando una ceja y caminando un poco más hacia ellos—. ¿Acaso no sabes que te miras muy ridículo?

—¿Y tú no te has dado cuenta que tus comentarios ya no afectan a nadie? —contestó James.

—Por favor, dejen de discutir —dijo Lily desesperada—. Quiero dejar pasar a mi hijo a nuestro nuevo "hogar", para que después vaya a disculparse con Severus, junto a James, y también para que pase un rato con nosotros y luego se vaya a la torre de Gryffindor.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar —dijo Snape cruelmente.

—Yo…

—Claro que va a pasar —dijo Lily antes de que su esposo hablara y siguieran con OTRA discusión tonta—. Dumbledore lo pidió y debemos de hacer lo que nos pide, ya que por el momento debemos de escondernos para que él pueda explicar lo que en realidad pasó con Voldemort y sobre nuestra aparición, con calma. Además él nos está haciendo el favor de mantenernos en anonimato por un tiempo…

Snape hizo una cara amenazadora que en ese momento no estaba intimidando a nadie, en especial a Lily.

—… Y es el director de Hogwarts —continuó la mamá de Harry Potter.

Ante ese comentario lo único que hizo el maestro de pociones fue suspirar y dijo: —Está bien —.

—_¿Así de rápido se dejó influenciar por mi madre? —pensó Harry sorprendido—. Debe de estar perdiendo su "toque"._

Severus dio media vuelta y su típica túnica negra se movió de tal manera que lo hacía ver un poco intimidante. Luego, todos avanzaron hacia el pasillo de la derecha siguiendo al hombre pálido y repentinamente se detuvieron en frente de una simple puerta.

—Si quieren entrar digan "_Aqua" _—dijo Snape—. Y por favor no vayan por el pasillo de la izquierda, porque ahí son las habitaciones de mis alumnos.

—Sí —respondió Harry inconscientemente, mientras rodaba los ojos.

—No me responda de esa manera, señor Potter —dijo Severus siendo lo más cruel posible.

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry intentando no rodar los ojos.

—_Aqua_ —dijo Lily en voz alta y la puerta se abrió antes de que el no tan pequeño Potter continuara con las discusiones—. ¡Miren! Se abrió la puerta—dijo la mujer de cabello rojo fingiendo sorpresa e hizo que todos avanzaran y cerró la puerta cuando todos entraron.

Donde se quedaba a vivir Severus durante su periodo de trabajo en Hogwarts, era un poco diferente a como se lo esperaban todos. Las paredes del lugar eran de un color azul obscuro, que resaltaba con el piso de madera. Los muebles de la pequeña sala de estar se veían mucho más acogedores que los de la Sala Común de Slytherin, eran de color café, y en el centro había una pequeña mesa, mientras que en una pared estaba una chimenea (todo era posible con la magia). Hacia la izquierda había una cocina a plena vista, que tenía el suelo blanco y ahí estaba todo lo necesario para que Severus pudiera prepararse sus propios alimentos. Y también al lado izquierdo había otras dos puertas que por el momento no se sabía a qué lugares dirigía. Mientras que al lado derecho solamente habían otras dos puertas.

—_Por lo menos no hay colores de Slytherin —pensó el-chico-que-siempre-se-mete-en-problemas._

—Como habrán notado, en frente de ustedes está la sala de estar —dijo el hombre intimidante con un tono neutral—. Allá a la izquierda, está la cocina y una pequeña mesa para comer. Las dos puertas, que también se encuentran a la izquierda, son el baño —dijo apuntando a la puerta más lejana a la entrada—, y la otra puerta es una habitación extra.

—¿Y esas otras dos puertas del lado derecho? —preguntó la mujer de ojos verdes.

—No es necesario esa información… señora Potter —dijo Severus mirando a su antigua amiga con severidad—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —dijo mirando a todos los demás.

—¿Hay alguna… —Harry paró de hablar porque su voz la notaba un poco más profunda y aclaró su garganta—… habitación para mí, señor?

—_¿Qué le pasa a mi voz? —se dijo Harry a sí mismo un poco preocupado._

—Sí, señor Potter. En la habitación en donde se quedarán tus padres hay otra puerta que dirige a otra habitación.

—_Por el amor de Merlín —pensó Severus un poco enojado—. No puedo creer que el hijo de Potter también se quede aquí… espero que no sea permanente, porque Albus creo que se está volviendo loco con el tiempo._

Severus, comenzó a caminar hacia una de esas puertas que estaban prohibidas y azotó la puerta de donde había entrado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo James mirando a su familia.

—Entremos a la habitación —dijo Harry con la voz un poco ronca e intentando aclarársela de nuevo.

La familia Potter avanzó hacia la puerta indicada con anterioridad como su habitación temporal. Al entrar Lily hizo unos leves movimientos con su varita y al terminar, James y Lily, voltearon a ver a Harry, quien ahora se veía bastante confundido.

—Mamá —dijo sintiéndose un poco extraño por decir esa misma palabra, y también sintiéndose extraño porque su voz seguía ronca—, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Hice hechizos para que nadie abriera la puerta por afuera y para que nadie pudiese escuchar desde el exterior —dijo la madre de Harry—. Pero no le prestes atención a eso —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—… Ok —dijo el adolescente, no muy seguro de lo que pasaría a continuación. Realizar hechizos para que hubiera más privacidad entre ellos, en su opinión, no era una buena señal…

—Necesitamos decirte algo muy importante —dijo James seriamente.

—¿A qué se refieren? —dijo Harry confundido, molestándose un poco por el cambio que estaba sufriendo su voz.

—Primero deja tus cosas en la habitación donde te vas a quedar —dijo el padre de Harry.

Harry Potter avanzó un poco nervioso, hacia la otra puerta, por lo que vendría a continuación. ¿Le hablarían algo relacionado con su familia o algo que no sabía? (Él no sabía casi nada, así que era lo más probable, y lo único que se ocurría a Harry)

Al dejar las cosas en la habitación que tenía paredes blancas, una cama matrimonial y un pequeño escritorio, avanzó hacia donde estaban sus padres y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, quedando así cara a cara con sus padres que estaban de pie.

—Hijo, queremos informarte sobre unos cambios que tendrás dentro de poco tiempo —dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado, preocupado por la posible reacción que tendría Harry.

—¿Cambios? ¿Qué clase de cambios? —dijo Harry ahora con una voz bastante profunda y grave a comparación de su voz anterior. Esa voz lo hacía escuchar como si fuera un chico un poco intimidante y… sensual (como algunas personas dirían).

—El cambio de voz es uno de esos cambios —dijo la mujer de ojos verdes—. Pero hay muchos más…

—Como el posible cambio en la estatura, en tu cabello, los ojos… o la nariz… —dijo el Merodeador.

—No-no entiendo —dijo el adolescente muy preocupado. Eso no era de esperarse—. ¿Qué-qué m-me está pasando?

—No te alteres —dijo ella preocupándose por el cambio repentino de sentimientos por parte de su hijo—. Empezaremos por lo básico y lo simple —dijo Lily sonriendo levemente y miró a James, indicándole que él fuera el primero en explicarle todo.

El momento de la verdad había llegado. A continuación, presenciaran las reacciones del pobre chico-que-vivió.

—Severus Snape es tu padre —dijo James.

La frase "Severus Snape es tu padre" le llegó al chico como si le hubieran clavado algo al pecho (no literalmente) y estuviera a punto de morir gracias a ese algo. Ya era suficiente con saber que los Dursley son sus únicos parientes vivos (mejor dicho, eran) y ahora se enteraba que su mismísimo maestro de Pociones era su padre. Mierda. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo en el que vivía? Primero se enteró que sus padres revivieron (lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida a Harry), después que Voldemort murió y él ni siquiera lo mató (eso realmente era una sorpresa y un milagro), luego que sus padres tendrían que quedarse con Snape y tendría que visitarlos (sería bueno visitarlos, pero no con el sarcástico maestro de la escuela). Pasando ese momento "mágico" en el que se enteró de eso, notó que su voz cambiaba "un poco", después sus padres le dijeron que tenía que escuchar algo importante y era… ESO… Es que las palabras "Severus Snape" y "padre" no quedaban muy bien combinadas en una oración por obvias razones.

—¡James! —susurró Lily enfadada de que le llegara información "básica y simple" de esa manera a Harry.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry (ahora definitivamente con su voz cambiada) deseando que hubiera escuchado mal.

Lily Potter (o será Lily… ¿Snape?) se quedó mirando a su hijo, quien la miraba fijamente, con una expresión extraña de confusión, un poco de enojo y desesperación.

—Tu padre… no es James —suspiró Lily—. Queríamos decirte esto de una mejor manera, pero James quiso ir directo al punto de todo esto.

—Sí, es mejor que lo sepa de una buena vez —el ya-no-padre-de-Harry le dijo a su todavía esposa (de unión libre)—. De todas formas se darían cuenta y Dumbledore le diría.

—¡¿Dumbledore lo sabía y nunca me lo dijo antes?! —dijo Harry alzando la voz.

—Lo sentimos hijo, pero nosotros le dijimos que si algo nos pasaba, te revelara todo antes de que cambiaras, en otras palabras, el día de hoy y como ya estamos aquí, no iba a ser necesario. También tendríamos que decirle a Severus, y como ya estamos vivos creo que después le diremos a él…

—… Pero… No es posible —dijo intentando no gritarles, enojado, a sus padres. ¿Él gritarle a sus padres? Harry no se enojaba tan fácil como para gritar, mínimo alzaba la voz muy enojado o al menos que fuera algo muy impactante… ¿A quién queremos engañar? Eso era tan impactante y molesto como ver a Voldemort usando tu champú sin pedir permiso. (Aunque eso ya no será posible porque ya está muerto, así que no se preocupen. Pero si miran a un Mortífago intentando seguir sus pasos, llamen a 01-800-Voldy&LosPequeñosMortífagos).

—Es verdad —dijo Potter sintiéndose mal por cómo se estaba sintiendo el chico.

—Y podré decirte… ¿papá? —susurró Harry.

—Claro, yo te seguiré queriendo como mi propio hijo —dijo con una gran sonrisa, Harry le sonrió levemente y se sintió un poco mejor.

—Gracias —dijo el adolescente.

La madre del chico, conmovida por el tierno momento, dijo: —Hay que ir a pasearnos por ahí —.

—Sí, hay que distraernos un poco de… tus cambios —dijo eso último para no mencionar al verdadero padre de Harry. No quería que se enojara o deprimiera.

Lily Evans alzó su varita de nuevo, y James ayudó a su "hijo" a levantarse de la cama.

—Vamos —dijo James sonriendo—. Hay que aprovechar en hacer otras cosas antes de que Dumbledore nos diga algo.

—O Snape —dijo Harry fingiendo tener un escalofrío, intentando bromear.

—Sigue siendo tu profesor —dijo Lily sonriendo.

—Deja que le llame como quiera, Lily —dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado.

—No eres un buen ejemplo a seguir, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero así soy yo —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Los tres magos caminaron hacia la salida de la habitación, mientras Harry sonreía levemente, pero sin quitarse de la cabeza el hecho que ese hombre despreciable era su padre. Él esperaba que todo eso fuera una mala broma por parte de sus padres, pero para su desgracia sería lo menos probable.

—Tiene que saber que nos vamos a ir, para que luego no ande preocupado —dijo la mujer de ojos verdes cuando ya se encontraban en la sala.

—Por supuesto, como es el maestro de pociones, debe de estar muy preocupado por nuestro bienestar —comentó Harry cruelmente y por supuesto, siendo lo más sarcástico posible.

—¡Harry! —exclamó James sorprendido —. ¡No te dejes guiar por la crueldad de Snape! —dijo dándole un abrazo (o apretando hasta ahogarlo) y riéndose—. No hay que dejar que te contagie esa forma de actuar.

El chico comenzó a reír (una risa extraña por su cambio de voz), captando "el juego", que el hombre que consideraba su padre, estaba haciendo. James intentaba alegrar al chico.

—James —dijo ella riéndose—. ¡Compórtate!

—No —dijo el siguiendo con su juego.

De repente, una puerta del lado derecho se abrió con suma cautela, revelando a Severus Snape con esa misma mirada que utilizaba para asustar a todos los alumnos (en especial a Harry, pero ni siquiera lo asustaba, y a Neville, quien era el que más se asustaba). Pero esta vez, Harry se atrevería a decirle algo a ese murciélago gigante si se atrevía a ofender a su pa… a James y a su madre, sin importar que ese señor fuera el que haya contribuido con su nacimiento… si saben a lo que me refiero…

—Disculpen, pero creo que si se callan, no le harían daño a nadie —comentó el hombre de cabello grasiento.

—Y yo creo que si tan siquiera fuera un poco menos maldito, no estuviera ahorita enojado —susurró el chico-que-vivió.

—¿Acaso dijo algo?… ¿Sr. Potter? —dijo él alzando una ceja, siendo intimidante.

Cuando el hijo de Lily iba a contestare al maestro de pociones, James le colocó la mano en el hombro de Harry para que no continuara hablando y Harry volteó a verlo entendiendo por qué lo hacía. Si el adolescente decía algo, Severus iba a saber que Harry tenía la voz más profunda, y comenzaría a utilizar su mente aguda para descubrir por qué, como buen espía que fue para Dumbledore.

—Deja a mi hijo, Snivellus —dijo James a la defensiva.

—_Otra vez no —pensó Lily._

—¿Y a ti quién te habló, Potter? —continuó el hombre pálido.

Lily ya estaba harta. Desde que había llegado de donde sea que iban los muertos, James y Severus no paraban de pelear, y para empeorar todo, Harry también estaba en contra de Snape. Ahora era su turno de dejarles en claro que no debían de seguir comportándose como unos bebés.

—¡Severus Snape Prince! ¡Harry James Potter! Y ¡James Potter! —gritó Lily enfadada y todos miraron a la mujer sorprendidos, a excepción de Severus, quien la miraba enojado y muy serio—. ¡Se van a comportar de una buena vez o sabrán de lo que soy capaz de hacer!

—Por si no se ha dado cuenta Sra. Potter, soy un adulto y usted no es alguien como para que me dé ordenes —dijo él acercándose a su antigua amiga, enojado; algo que nunca creyó que haría.

—¡No me vengas con esas cosas! —Lily alzó la voz—. Primero que nada. Tú te has comportado como un completo bebé…

—¡Mentira! —dijo Severus enojado, intentando no descontrolarse con sus sentimientos. Años suprimiendo sus emociones y sentimientos no serían en vanos.—. También Potter y tu hijo se han comportado así.

—Has admitido que tú te has comportado así —dijo James con una sonrisa burlesca—. Creo que estar con Lily te ha…

—¡Silencio! —gritó Lily—. No me interrumpan.

—En segunda. Has tratado muy mal a mi hijo y a James… —continuó ella.

—Y supongo que ellos no se han comportado de la misma manera.

—¡Volvió a admitir otro error suyo! —dijo James y Lily volteó a verle enojada y simplemente James supo que no debía de seguir interrumpiéndola.

—Sí, yo no niego que James no te haya tratado muy mal; y estoy comenzando a creer que también mi hijo te ha tratado mal…

—¡N…! —Harry fue interrumpido por su padre que le tapó la boca bruscamente y Severus no ignoró eso. Ya comenzaba sospechar… No se necesitaba ser un Ravenclaw para notar que James quería evitar que Harry hiciera o dijera algo…

—… pero porque tú lo has tratado mal a él, e inclusive a los demás alumnos de Hogwarts — dijo Lily ignorando por completo a su esposo y a su hijo.

Harry por eso que escuchó se tranquilizó un poco y James le dejó de tapar la boca.

—¡Así que tú Severus Snape Prince, tratarás a mi hijo y a los demás alumnos de Hogwarts bien! —dijo ella.

Por primera vez parecía que el maestro de pociones había expresado algo que no era el enojo. Estaba realmente sorprendido y lo estaba demostrando mucho.

—¡Y tú también Harry James Potter! ¡Tratarás a tu maestro como tal! ¡Y nada de "Snape", para ti él es Profesor Snape! —dijo Lily Evans—. ¿Entendido?

James comenzó a alterarse porque Lily no se daba cuenta de que eso no era necesario, ya que la nueva voz del chico podría revelarse y James no quería que se estropeara todo. Severus debía de enterarse después y no enterarse porque comience a sospechar de Harry, Lily y él.

—Sí —dijo Harry susurrando, pero fue inaudible para ella y para los demás presentes. Algo que agradeció mucho James, hasta que…

—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo ella colocando una mano en su oreja—. ¡Habla fuerte y claro!

—_¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, maldita suerte! —pensó James preocupado y mirando a su esposa fijamente._

—Lily, mejor ya tranquilízate —dijo el hombre de lentes redondos.

—¡No me digas que me calme! —Lily dijo sacando su varita y apuntándosela en la cara—. ¡Nunca le digas a una mujer que se calme! ¡Créeme que eso no ayuda!

Lily volvió a guardar su varita y le dijo a Harry: —¡Ahora sí! ¡Habla fuerte y claro! —.

—Sí —volvió a susurrar Harry nervioso por su estúpida nueva voz.

—Voy a contar hasta tres y quiero que me hables más alto —suspiró Lily—. Uno, dos… y…

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ya no mames! ¿¡Para que putas, vergas, quieres que hable así!?—gritó Harry enfadado y llevándose las menos a la cabeza como si se fuera a arrancar el cabello de la desesperación—. ¡¿Quieres que hable con esta pinche voz de marica que tengo?!

Harry se calló y se llevó la mano a la boca. Lily abrió más de lo normal sus ojos y parecía que iba a soltar unas lágrimas. James sólo se quedó sorprendido y boquiabierto. Mientras que Severus no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de más.

—_Así no se comporta Potter, ni siquiera a mí me ha gritado obscenidades; ignorando las que no fueron mencionadas en mi presencia —pensó Severus sorprendido por la reacción de Harry y por admitir que así no se comportaba el "arrogante" chico—… Pero, su voz suena muy diferente a como la tenía hace unos momentos… Entonces eso era lo que quería evitar James, ¿pero por qué?_

—_¡¿Por qué dije todas esas malas palabras hacia mi madre?! —pensó Harry asustado—. ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!_

—¡Mamá! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor! —gritó Harry exaltado—. ¡No era mi intención! ¡No sé qué me pasa! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Te lo juro!

—_Ya vi por qué Severus reaccionó de esa manera al querer defenderlo de James y Sirius —pensó Lily Evans—. Sev no puede controlar bien el enojo y al parecer Harry podía, pero con los cambios que está teniendo probablemente se le complique. Tendremos que ayudar más a mi hijo de lo que yo pensaba._

Harry no paraba de balbucear cosas que ya la mujer estaba ignorando, porque ella ya comenzaba a preocuparse por el bienestar de su hijo y porque sabía que en realidad no era su intensión. En cambio, Severus y James seguían mirando al chico de igual manera. Hasta que por fin, Lily decidió decir algo.

—No te preocupes… —dijo Lily—. Debes de estar pasando por un mal momento…

—Yo sugeriría un castigo —interrumpió Severus.

Lily, James y Harry lo miraron muy confundidos.

—Lily, eres demasiado… compasiva… —dijo él.

La mamá de Harry sonrió levemente y Severus comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Había dicho algo que no debía?

—Es extraño que me llames por mi propio nombre; desde que me casé con James dejaste de llamarme así —dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa.

Severus quería evitarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Su rostro pálido comenzó a tornarse de un color muy peculiar; estaba apenado.

—_¿Snape apenado? —pensó Harry—. ¡Cómo quisiera que Ron y Hermione vieran esto!_

—_Nunca olvidaré este momento épico —pensó James—… Al parecer Severus, tiene sentimientos, a parte del enojo y odio, después de todo…_

—No sé de qué está hablando, señora Potter —contestó Severus Snape sorprendentemente sin tartamudear, pero seguía apenado—. Y lo siento, pero me tengo que retirar.

Luego, Severus caminó rápidamente hacia una de las puertas de lado derecho, sin decir nada más y Lily comenzó a reír, después de que él se fuera.

—Eso me sorprendió —susurró James.

—A mí también, papá —susurró Harry no muy seguro si reírse por ver a Snape apenado o quedarse boquiabierto por lo que había presenciado.

* * *

**Jeje, hasta aquí termina este capítulo… espero que lo hayan disfrutado T.T**

**¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
